Una historia algo loca Ppgz y Rrbz
by NadiaGabrielaSB
Summary: Se recomienda discrecion con esta historia! .Despues de derrotar a el, nuestras chicas ya nos son pequeñas, los rrb se volvieron buenos ¿como? quien sabe... boomer y bubbles al igual que blossom y brick son pareja y algo succedera gracias a un experimento del profesor, ya todos tienen 14 años. Pasen y lean! Perdon si destaco mas a butch y butter es que son mis favoritos gracias!
1. Todo comenzo

**Esta es mi primera historia, asique no soy muy buena pero espero que les guste nos leemos abajo!**  
Luego de derrotar a Him, nuestros amigos los RRB y las PPG ya no son pequeños, Boomer y Bubbles ya son novios al igual que Brick y Blossom, todos tienen 14 años y algo sucederá. Puede haber situaciones repetidas pero de otros puntos de vista, habrá canciones en los capítulos y en todos hare como que alguno de los personajes la escribió al final pondré los verdaderos cantantes de las canciones  
Se utilizan las malas palabras y el vocabulario grosero, hay escenas de sexo ya que a esa corta edad los adolescentes ya saben mucho mas de lo que deberían. (solo aclaro, por favor no me odien)  
**Las PPG y los RRB no me pertenecen y solo los tome prestados sin que ellos sepan jeje los uso para mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Una historia algo loca…

En una casa, a las afueras de saltadilla vivían 3 de las chicas más famosas junto con su padre el Profesor Utonium y el hijo de este,(adoptado)Ken, en el segundo piso habían 5 habitaciones las 2 primeras acomodadas, en la 3 habitación sobre una cama color celeste claro, descansaba una chica de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, de unos 14 años, aún dormía con un peluche que tenía desde pequeña un pulpo color violeta con sombrero.  
La chica abrió sus ojos y se levanto de la cama la acomodo, se baño, peino con sus típicas colitas rubias que ahora le quedaban por los hombros y se vistió con una pollera celeste tableada y una blusa blanca unas medias hasta las rodillas blancas y unos zapatos negros y bajo las escaleras  
-Buenos días Profesor, Buenos días Ken Hola Puchie-Saludo la chica  
-Buenos días Bubbles, Ken puedes traerle un tazón con cereal a tu hermana?-  
-Claro papa, Bubbles, ¿Buttercup y Blossom ya despertaron?-  
-no, creo que no Ken, pero Bloss bajara enseguida estoy segura-  
En una habitación color rosa claro sentada frente al espejo una chica de cabello anaranjado muy largo, pasando su cintura se peina con una colita alta con su típico moño rojo y salía de su habitación, bajando las escaleras ya se había bañado y iba vestida con una falda color crema y una blusa rosa con blanco y unas sandalias rosa, luciendo su hermoso cabello y sus impresionantes e inusuales ojos rosas.  
-Buenos días!-dijo la chica  
-Hola Bloss!-Saludo su hermana  
-Hola hija, siéntate-Saludo su padre  
-Hola Blossom, ¿a quién le toca despertar a Buttercup?-pregunto ken medio preocupado  
-a mi-respondió la chica de cabellos anaranjados, algo resignada  
-suerte-le dijo su hermana rubia  
-Bueno chicas, yo ya me voy a trabajar al laboratorio, saluden a su hermana por mí, vamos ken-Dijo el profesor saludando a sus dos hijas  
-Voy papa, adiós chicas, vamos Puchie-dijo el chico  
-si vamos-dijo Puchie [si Puchie habla como en la serie]  
Se despidieron

En otra casa de esa ciudad la situación era masomenos parecida, Un chico pelirrojo casi naranja con el pelo que le llegaba un poco menos que a los hombros, unos ojos rojos que hipnotizan , vestido con un pantalón azul obscuro y una camiseta roja y unos converse rojos junto con su inseparable gorra roja desayunaba junto a su hermano un chico rubio de ojos azules con el pelo más corto que su hermano, vestido con un pantalón color crema y una camiseta blanca con azul y unos converse azules ambos de 14 años  
-oye Brick-pregunto el rubio-hoy te toca a ti despertar a Butch ¿cierto?-  
-si, si me toca a mí hay que decirle que el mono dejo el almuerzo preparado, y que tiene que desayunar, será difícil despertarlo-respondió el pelirrojo  
-suerte y cuidado-le dijo su hermano  
Brick subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de su hermano, una con una puerta verde y negra, la abrió, la habitación era de color verde, y en una cama cercana a una ventana enredado entre unas sabanas negras y verdes, se distingue a un muchacho de cabello negro muy obscuro, que dormía tranquila y plácidamente, que respondía al nombre de Butch.  
Brick se acerco lentamente a él con un vaso de agua muy fría en su mano y el cual vacio en su cara, el muchacho de pelo negro, despertó de repente dejando ver así unos hermosos ojos verdes, se levanto de la cama…  
-Brick!-grito enfurecido para luego intentar golpearlo-maldición Brick odio que me despiertes así!-  
Brick salió corriendo y de abajo le dijo-Butch dúchate, vístete y péinate rápido que tenemos que ir al laboratorio hoy, y ya no tienes tiempo de desayunar es tarde!-  
-de acuerdo Pero me pagaras esto!-respondió de mala manera para luego hacer lo que se hermano mayor le indico.  
En la casa de las chicas:  
-Bueno iré a despertar a Butter-dijo la pelirroja mientras subía las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana se paro frente a una puerta verde claro con toques de negro, la abrió e ingreso a la habitación muy suavemente, la habitación de su hermana era completamente verde claro con toques de negro, en una cama cerca de la puerta-ventana que daba a un balcón y que tenía unas cortinas que la cubrían perfectamente, en esa cama se podía distinguir a un chica, de cabello negro oscuro, que estaba enredada en las sabanas, durmiendo en ese estado parecía tan inofensiva, Blossom se acerco a ella para luego lanzarle encima un vaso de agua muy fría que encontró en el cuarto de su hermana la chica abrió los ojos de repente dejando ver así unos ojos verde claro muy hermosos, se paró de su cama para intentar perseguir a su hermana mayor, la cual salió corriendo y cerró la puerta de la habitación de su hermana en la cara de Buttercup.  
-Blossom!-grito la chica de ojos verdes enfurecida-Blossom abre esta maldita puerta!-  
-No Buttercup, tienes que ducharte, vestirte y peinarte que hay que ir al laboratorio-  
-ya que no tengo opción, pero me las pagaras Blossom!-grito ya que la pelirroja había bajado al living para luego ir a prepararse.  
20 minutos después  
Buttercup bajo corriendo las escaleras, tenia puesto un jean ajustado color negro, con unas converse verdes y una blusa verde ajustada en la parte de arriba y mas suelta hacia el final de esta, llevaba el pelo suelto que ahora lo tenía un poco mas debajo de los hombros, con un flequillo de su cabello que tapaba una parte de su ojo derecho,  
-Bien ya estoy lista felices?, Blossom odio que me despiertes tirándome un maldito vaso de agua y más si esta helada casi me da hipotermia hoy!-  
-Bueno tenía que despertarte!-protesto la pelirroja  
-Ya chicas no peleen y vámonos al laboratorio-  
mientras en la casa de los chicos  
Butch bajaba las escaleras llegando al living en el que estaban sus hermanos, tenia puesto un jean negro, con unas converse verdes obscuras con negro y una camiseta verde tenía su típica colita con un mecho tapándose su ojo derecho dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos verdes  
-bien ya estoy, Brick te voy a matar odio que me tiren agua fría encima!, si lo vuelves a hacer te romperé tu estúpida cara!-  
-ya de acuerdo pero te tenía que despertar-se defendió el pelirrojo  
-podemos irnos de una vez!-dijo el rubio  
Ya en el laboratorio  
-Hola chicas!-dijo Boomer, para luego dirigirse a Bubbles y besarla  
-Hola amor-Dijo Blossom  
-hola belleza-dijo Brick y luego la beso  
los verdes decidieron esquivar todas esas cosas y entrar directo al laboratorio, luego entraron los demás  
-hola chicos-  
-Hola Profesor, hola Ken y Puchie- respondieron todos  
-que hacen?-pregunto Blossom  
-un experimento… que te puede….. Dejar *bostezó* dormido-dijo antes de caer desmallado  
-Chicos!-grito Blossom aterrada  
todos fueron a donde ella estaba  
-que pasa?-pregunto Brick  
-el profesor se desmayo y esto creo que va a explotar, nosotros llevaremos al profesor allá Bubbles, Brick Boomer ayúdenme Butter, Butch encárguense de ken y Puchie-dijo Blossom antes de salir con los mencionados mientras Butter y Butch se quedaban ahí, cuando esa cosa rara exploto y Butch y Buttercup corrieron a proteger a ken y a Puchie, que luego de la explosión, Buttercup y Butch cayeron desmayados, Ken y Puchie estaban bien  
-chicas, chicos, profesor ayuda!-dijeron ken y Puchie al unisomio  
A los minutos el profesor despertó y se encontraba tirado en el suelo ya que la onda expansiva había alcanzado a las ppg y rrb restantes, fue a ver a Ken y Puchie y se asusto con lo que se encontró, ken y Puchie estaban bien  
-chicos podrían ayudarme a llevar a Butter y a Butch al sofá- cuando se dirigían hacia el sofá arrastrando a los otros dos chicos.  
-profesor Butter y Butch están bien? Ustedes están bien?-pregunto Blossom mientras miraba preocupada a los verdes que seguían inconscientes  
-déjenme ayudarlos-dijo Brick mientras tomaba a Butch y lo llevaba al sofá  
15 minutos después  
-Ahh…Chicos que paso?-pregunto Butter apenas despertó  
-que sucedió?-pregunto Butch cuando despertó  
-chicos, el liquido que estaba sobre la mesa exploto, y ustedes por salvar a ken y a Puchie el rayo impacto con ustedes, y ahora, mírense al espejo-dijo el profesor  
ambos se miraron al espejo-aaaaaahhhhhhhh-gritaron los 2-como es que ahora tenemos orejas y cola y colmillos y todo esto!-dijeron los 2 verdes  
-no lo sabemos hemos estudiado a Boomer y Bubbles y ellos ahora tienen poderes de hechicería, Brick y Blossom pueden controlar temperaturas y ustedes son mitad animales, asique a partir de ahora, comenzaran a ir a distintas escuelas, Boomer y Bubbles irán a la escuela de hechicería, Brick y Blossom a la escuela de controladores de temperaturas y ustedes a la animalia, podrán ir a visitarse y venir a visitarnos-dijo el profesor  
-chicos su autobús espera-dijo ken  
-hola es un placer conocerlos soy la señora Hastlerin, Meredith Hastlerin y soy la profesora y directora de la escuela animalia, es un placer conocerlos sus nombres?-dijo una señora de cabello color marrón obscuro con algo que parecían ser manchas de leopardos en unos tonos más claros de marrón tenía un pantalón de vestir color crema con una blusa negra y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón.  
-yo soy Butch-dijo el muchacho  
-y yo soy Buttercup-dijo la chica  
-bien Butch Buttercup pasen a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros-  
-aaaaahhhh son Butch y Buttercup-gritaron los demás alumnos-Butch te amamamos! Cásate con migo, no conmigo se mi novio-dijeron un montón de chicas-Buttercup sal conmigo, no conmigo, conmigo, se mi novia-gritaron un montón de chicos.  
-no me voy a casar ni ser novio de ninguna de ustedes!-dijo el muchacho de ojos verdes fastidiado  
-no voy a salir con ninguno! Y no seré tu novia nunca!-respondió la chica de cabello azabache realmente molesta  
-Butter me puedo sentar contigo-pregunto el muchacho  
-por favor!-contesto ella mientras iban ambos hacia unos asientos libres

-Woow si que Butter y Butch tienen fans-comento Boomer  
-y bastante alocados y alocadas-acoto Bubbles  
-si, pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos-dijo Blossom

-hola jóvenes, yo soy la señorita Hastlerin Marianne Hastlerin y son la profesora y directora de la escuela de hechicería-dijo una mujer de cabello color miel con un vestido lila tenía unas estrellitas que la rodeaban  
-hola soy la señorita Hastlerin, Miriahy Hastlerin, y soy la profesora y directora de la escuela de controladores de temperaturas-dijo una mujer con un vestido blanco como la nieve con toques de rojo y con su cabello de un color rubio casi blanco con algunas mechas en color rojo fuego-suban a sus autobuses chicos se juntaran dentro de unas 3 semanas la primer reunión es en el instituto animalia-dijo la ultima mencionada

-Nos veremos pronto-dijo Blossom-por casualidad ustedes dos y la otra señorita Hastlerin son hermanas?  
-a si somos las 3 hermanas, tendrán comunicación con sus hermanos no tienen que despedirse mucho-dijo Marianne H.  
-los extrañaremos chicos-comento Bubbles  
-compórtense-ordeno el pelirrojo  
-claro que si hermano-dijo Boomer  
todos subieron a sus autobuses Butch y Buttercup ya se habían ido.

-Chicos llegamos al instituto animalia, por favor bajen tranquilamente, Butch Buttercup, ustedes vienen conmigo así les enseño el instituto junto con: Lucita, Haily, Dorg y Clide-la directora les comenzó a mostrar el instituto, era un lugar enorme tenía un comedor como para 3000 estudiantes, una pista hecha específicamente para entrenar, todos los salones, y la parte de habitaciones-chicos las habitaciones son mixtas, confió en ustedes para que se mantengan así los grupos son: Lucita y Dorg, Haily y Clide y Butch y Buttercup  
-que!? No puede ser no me puede tocar con el imbécil pervertido!-se quejo Buttercup  
-no es que yo este feliz con la decisión de compartir la maldita habitación con la estúpida a mi lado-dijo Butch señalando a su contraparte  
-chicos, la decisión está tomada y esta es su habitación dijo mientras les indicaba una puerta negra con un numero escrito en verde,-la pintamos toda como se dice en los periódicos que es su gusto y tienen un televisor con cámara web que se mueve para verlos en cualquier parte de la habitación con la que tienen comunicación directa con sus hermanos y aquí está su almuerzo de hoy, acostúmbrense pues aquí no encontraran otra cosa para comer, tienen un tiempo libre y se quedaran en la habitación-continuo la profesora mientras los empujaba dentro y cerraba la puerta-su habitación es a prueba de poderes es indestructible, no desperdicien su tiempo-  
la habitación tenia pintadas dos paredes de verde oscuro y dos de verde claro contra una pared habían 2 camas una con mantas verde oscuro y la otra con verde claro, una amplia ventana con cortinas color negro el gran televisor pantalla plana en la pared central, a la izquierda una puerta verde obscuro la cual al parecer era un baño exclusivo para Butch y junto a esa puerta un gran ropero mitad verde oscuro y mitad verde claro, en el lado derecho de la habitación una puerta verde claro que era el baño exclusivo de Buttercup y una puerta negra que era una cocina.  
-si tenemos una cocina, no querrá decir que debemos cocinar nosotros mismos ¿verdad?-pregunto Butch  
-espero que no, porque si tu cocinas nos intoxicamos y yo no sé cocinar casi nada!-respondió la azabache  
-bien moriremos de hambre encerrados aquí!-aseguro el ojiverdes

-Hola chicos-saludaron los rojos y los azules que estaban en una video llamada sin que ellos supieran  
-ah hola-respondieron los verdes al unisomio  
-veo que nos toco a todos juntos ¿no es genial?-pregunto Bubbles  
-si es genial!-respondió Blossom  
-genial para ustedes que no son las que están en la habitación con el imbécil pervertido-dijo Buttercup  
-jaja que gracioso ya cierra tu maldita boca, verdecita-dijo Butch  
-ya chicos no peleen-dijo Boomer  
-tendrán que llevarse bien-dijo Brick  
-Ja llevarnos bien eso nunca pasara!-dijeron los 2 verdes  
-ya se verá…-dijo Brick  
-si si como sea!-le respondió Butch a su hermano medio desinteresado

mientras a Butch y Buttercup les mostraban su instituto con Bubbles y Boomer…

-Bueno chicos hemos llegado al instituto de hechicería, déjenme enseñárselos-dijo la señora Hastlerin y comenzó a mostrarles el instituto era idéntico al animalia lo único que la habitación de Bubbles y Boomer era celeste, azul y blanca-Bubbles Boomer, su habitación es esta y tienen este rato para estar aquí los 2 juntos pero solo en la habitación, y este es su almuerzo espero les guste-dijo la señora Hastlerin antes de irse y cerrar la puerta tras ella  
-Oye Boomy y si hacemos una video llamada con los demás?-  
-me parece genial amor-respondió este-pero mejor comemos esto mientras hablamos con ellos-  
-buena idea, genial son sándwiches calientes!-dijo la rubia entusiasmada  
-genial, dame uno Bloss y Brick están en línea y al parecer Butch y Butter también pero no lo saben-dijo el chico de ojos azules

-Hola Bloss, hola Brick!-dijo la rubia  
-hola chicos- contestaron los rojos- nos conto la señorita Hastlerin que nuestros institutos y habitaciones son iguales lo único que en diferente color-  
-oh genial, que están comiendo?-pregunto el rubio  
-a unas hamburguesas al parecer Butch y Butter no saben que están en una video llamada con nosotros-dijo el ojirojo  
-si, que bien que nos dieron este almuerzo me moría de hambre-dijo la ojiazul  
-milagro Bubbles tenía mucha hambre-exclamo la pelirroja  
-Blossom que mala-se quejo ella  
-Sorry -se disculpo esta  
-ok ok hola Butch hola Butter!-saludo la rubia a los azabaches que miraban medio asustados una bolsa de papel marrón que se movía un poco y de vez en cuando sacaba ruidos raros.

volviendo a la video llamada con todos  
-oigan que es esa bolsa marrón y porque la miran tan asustados-pregunto el pelirrojo  
-asustados no Brick, asqueados-contesto el azabache-se supone que es nuestro almuerzo-  
-aunque que yo sepa los almuerzos normales no se mueven ni hacen ruidos-dijo la ojiverdes  
-ábranla haber que hay ahí!-exclamo el rubio con emoción  
-ok-dijeron resignados y abrieron la bolsa poco a poco  
-Aaaaaaaaahh mátalas mátalas mátalas!-grito de repente la ojiverdes  
Butch cerró la bolsa en un instante-con que quieres que las mate! Y tranquilízate Butter casi me matas del susto!-dijo este  
-bueno perdón, pero ya mátalas, que no hay algo aquí para matar esas cosas-dijo la azabache muy histérica  
-bueno iré a fijarme-dijo el chico y se fue a la cocina-Butter una escoba te sirve?-  
-si lo que sea!-grito ella mas histérica que antes  
Butch regreso y le dio una par de golpes a la bolsa marrón hasta que dejo de moverse y hacer ruidos  
-bien ya Está loca histérica!-exclamo antes de irse a guardar esa escoba en la cocina(dejarla ahí tirada)y regresar  
-chicos que había en esa bolsa para que Butter reaccionara así, solo la vi actuar de esa forma una vez!–dijo la rubia  
-que asco! Como piensa que comeremos eso!-dijo Butter a Butch ignorando al resto  
-yo que voy a saber pero yo no pienso comerme eso, que tal si le hizo algo malo, eso señora Hastlerin tiene algo raro-dijo Butch  
-bueno chicos, que es lo que hay ahí!-se impaciento Boomer  
-ahora queremos saber más que antes-dijo Blossom  
-ah, okey espera-fue a la cocina y trajo 2 platos y comenzó a sacar las cosas de la bolsa junto a Butch dándoles la espalda a sus hermanos-esto es un completo asco  
-nos moriremos de hambre!-exclamo el azabache  
-Ya muévanse que queremos ver-dijo Brick cuando los 2 azabaches se movieron del medio dejando ver así 2 platos con una rata cada uno, una tarántula cada uno y 3 cucarachas cada uno todos se quedaron viendo eso como en estado de shock con unas caras de asco terribles  
-dagh que asco eso es su almuerzo!-exclamó la rubia con una cara de que se estaría por desmallar  
-si,-contesto Butch-y tenemos que acostumbrarnos, pues dijo que no encontraríamos nada mas aquí!-dijo este  
-nos moriremos de hambre-dijo Butter

-los reto a comerse eso-dijo Brick con una cara de victorioso ya que creía que sus amigos no se atreverían a hacerlo  
-y que si ganamos?-pregunto el chico  
-si ganan para el próximo encuentro les llevare un bol gigante a cada uno de su postre favorito a ustedes 2, y si pierden esa tarde harán todo lo que yo diga  
Butter miro los platos con una cara de asco total  
-vamos cómanlo o son unos cobardes?-dijo Brick  
-a quien le llamas cobarde cabeza de zanahoria-contesto Butter muy molesta  
-entonces cómanlo!-contesto el  
los azabaches se miraron un momento miraron los platos-ah… de acuerdo, pero más vale que ese postre este bueno-dijeron los ojiverdes antes de sentarse alrededor de una pequeña mesa que había cerca del televisor, y comenzar a comer las cucarachas  
-ah como voy a comerme esa cosa-dijo Butter  
-vamos Butter no debe saber tan mal además, si no la comes no tenemos ni postre y te mueres de hambre-  
-ah…. cómela tu primero-dijo ella  
-ah de acuerdo,-dijo antes de meterse la tarántula muerta que estaba sobre su plato, masticarla y tragarla-ahora tienes que comerte la tuya, además no sabe tan mal-  
-seguro?-pregunto ella bastante asqueada  
-si seguro, confía en mí por una vez!-dijo este  
-ah de acuerdo-dijo ella antes de comerse la tarántula-tenias razón no sabe tan mal!-  
-Ja te lo dije! Bueno nos falta esta rata y Brick nos deberá unos postres!-dijo el ojiverdes  
-genial, vamos a comernos esta cosa-dijo la chica luego ambos tomaron las ratas y se las comieron  
-Brick, creo que nos debes unos postres-dijeron los ojiverdes sonriendo de lado  
-si de acuerdo sus postres favoritos?-pregunto este  
-Lemon pie-dijo Butter  
-Cheese cake-dijo Butch  
-como, esos son sus postres favoritos?-dijo el pelirrojo  
-si-dijeron ambos  
-como voy a hacerlos!-pregunto el ojirojos  
-nosotros que vamos a saber tú hiciste la apuesta-dijo Butter  
-pero no sabía que esos eran sus postres favoritos!-  
-ya no te quejes Brick, además tu nos lo debes asique para el encuentro un Lemon pie y un Cheese cake-dijo el azabache  
-bien, Brick los llevara-dijo la chica de orbes rosas  
-que fue lo que hizo que Butter actuara de esa manera parecía muy histérica-dijo el rubio  
-no mi hermana no se puso histérica mmm….. bueno tal vez un poco pero fue porque se asusto-dijo la rubia-aunque no se dé que-  
-a ella se asusto de las –dijo Butch cuando Butter le tapo la boca

Bubbles, Boomer, Blossom y Brick

-Calla!-  
-mmhmnh mhmhmhmmh mmhmmm mhmnh?-  
-no no quiero que lo sepan, es un secreto, además si dices una palabra contare uno de tus secretos más vergonzosos y lo publicare en internet-  
-mnhmmh mhhmhm mhnhmh mhnnhm-  
-si si me atrevo!-  
-mhm mnhm mnnhhnmm mnhhm nhmmmh mnhmhm mnhmh mnhhm mnmhmhm mhnm mnhmnmh mhmnhmmnh mhnmmhmhm hmh!-  
-de acuerdo ya, pero promete que no dirás palabra alguna!-  
-mhmnmh-  
-bien prometido-  
-mhnmh mnhnhhm mnhmhnmh mnhnhm nhmnmhm mnhmnhm mnhmnhm mnhmnhm mnhmnmh!-  
-ya pero recuerdas la promesa verdad-dijo mientras le quitaba su mano de la boca  
-si si ya callo-

Butch y Buttercup

-Calla!-  
-por que acaso no quieres que sepan que le temes a las arañas?-  
- no no quiero que lo sepan, es un secreto, además si dices una palabra contare uno de tus secretos más vergonzosos y lo publicare en internet-  
-ay si claro como si te atrevieras a hacer eso-  
-si si me atrevo!-  
-bueno no les diré pero por lo menos admite ante mí que si les tienes miedo a las arañas pues la última vez que actuaste así fue cuando había una araña asique admite que te dan miedo!-  
-de acuerdo ya, pero promete que no dirás palabra alguna-  
-prometido-  
-bien prometido-  
-genial! Ahora podrías quitar tu mano de mi boca que quiero poder hablar normal de nuevo!-  
-ya pero recuerdas la promesa verdad-dijo mientras le quitaba su mano de la boca  
-si si ya callo-

todos

-haber déjenme ver si entendí-dijo el rubio-Butch sabe un secreto de Butter y Butter uno de Butch entonces ella le dijo que si contaba algo ella publicaría ese secreto en internet ahora CUALES SON ESOS MALDITOS SECRETOS?!ñ

-si queremos saber-rogo la rubia  
-no-contestaron los de orbes verdes-una promesa es una promesa y no se rompe-  
-otra cosa…  
-si?-dijeron los azabaches  
-se entienden lo que dicen, porque Butter podía hablar normal pero ella le contestaba a Butch como si supiera que decía-  
-es que yo sabía lo que él decía, podemos entendernos cuando alguien nos está tapando la boca-dijo la azabache  
-desde cuándo?!-pregunto la pelirroja  
-siempre-respondió el de orbes verdes  
-que genial!-respondieron los pelirrojos- chicos tenemos que irnos a clases y suponemos que ustedes también nos hablamos chauu-se desconectaron  
-adiós-dijeron los azules y se desconectaron

En las clases de Blossom y Brick:

-Buenos días clase, mi nombre es Anne y soy su profesora junto a la señorita Hastlerin y me encargare de enseñarles a controlar sus poderes muy bien, nos dividiremos en grupos

Millie, Jaison, Hetheder, John, Blossom y Brick vendrán con migo, el resto irá con la señorita Hastlerin andando-

los chicos la siguieron.

-bueno nos tenemos que presentar mejor, comencemos por la derecha y terminaremos en mi-  
-mi nombre es Millie Peterson, y puedo controlar el agua.-  
-mi nombre es Jaison jhonnes y puedo controlar la tierra-  
-mi nombre es Hetheder melves y puedo controlar el viento-  
-mi nombre es John kaitas y puedo controlar los rayos y relámpagos-  
-yo soy Blossom Utonium y puedo controlar el hielo, creo-  
-me llamo Brick jojo y puedo controlar el fuego creo-  
-muy bien Blossom, Brick no duden que puedan controlar sus poderes, y si no me equivoco Blossom es la ppg rosa y Brick el rrb rojo, ¿no es así?-  
-si esta en lo correcto-respondió la pelirroja  
-bien mi nombre como saben es Anne y mi apellido es tray, puedo controlar todos los elementos al igual que la señorita Hastlerin-

-oye preciosura, pelirroja quieres salir conmigo?-pregunto un chico que se escapo de su grupo de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises  
-no, lo siento pero tengo novio y lo quiero mucho-  
-así quien es que lo mato!-  
Brick se paro y se le acerco –asique me quieres matar eh, haber inténtalo-  
-eh, asique t tu eres su novio, br Brick jojo ver verdad?-trago saliva en seco-hi hijo de mo Mojo Jojo, li líder de los RowdyRuff Boys, co contraparte de Blossom, hermano de Butch y Boomer ¿ve ve ver verdad?-  
-mmm… veo que me conoces, si todo eso es cierto, porque, acaso ya no quieres matarme, haber te lo diré en una buena, ella es mi novia, y te le acercas con intenciones de pareja y yo mismo te mato! ¿ entendido?-  
el chico no respondió  
-dije ¿ENTENDIDO?-  
-si, adiós, lo lamento mucho-

-Brick no te pongas celosito quieres-  
-si de acuerdo perdón-

-no hay problema me parece bien que resolvieras los problemas hablando y no a los golpes, y felicidades-  
-je gracias-

-entonces tu enserio eres el hijo de Mojo Jojo, hermano de Butch y Boomer, contra parte de Blossom, y líder de los RowdyRuff Boys?- pregunto John  
-si-  
-y entonces si no me equivoco, tu enserio eres Blossom hija del profesor Utonium, hermana de ken uno de los mayores científicos del mundo, hermana mayor de Buttercup y Bubbles, contraparte de Brick y líder de las PowePuff Girls?-pregunto hether  
-claro, que acaso no lo creyeron?-  
-sinceramente no-respondió Jaison  
-bueno pues créanlo-respondió el de ojos rojos  
-Wow está bricklossom en nuestra escuela-dijo Millie

en las clases de Buttercup y Butch:

-hola clase les voy a pedir a nuestros compañeros nuevos que se presenten, primero me presento yo y luego seguiremos por la derecha, mi nombre es Kerry herts, seré profesora junto a la señorita Hastlerin y soy mitad animal al igual que todos aquí, yo soy mitad gato continúen-dijo la profesora  
-mi nombre es Karly Senra y soy mitad ave-  
-yo soy Hitaru Houll y soy mitad camaleón-  
-me llamo Minra Frence y soy mitad osa perezosa-  
-mi nombre es Jistelo Grieni y soy mitad pingüino-  
-yo soy Buttercup Utonium y soy mitad tigre con una mezcla de gato-  
-me llamo Butch Jojo y al igual que Butter soy mitad tigre con una mezcla de gato-  
-no lo dicen enserio verdad?-dijo Karly  
-de que hablas?-preguntaron los azabaches  
-me refiero a que Buttercup Utonium y Butch Jojo son los dos chicos mas rudos del mundo, Buttercup es la hermana del medio de las PowePuff Girls y es la hija de el profesor Utonium y Butch Jojo es el hermano del medio de los RowdyRuff Boys y son contrapartes entre ellos.-dijeron los cuatro por partes  
-si si ya lo sabemos-dijo Butter  
-no tienen que contarnos la historia de nuestras vidas!-dijo Butch  
-perdón es que enserio no podemos creer que sean ustedes!-dijo Minra  
-si si como sea-dijo Butch  
-ya no nos cuenten todo, un poco mas y nos dicen hasta la fecha de nuestros cumpleaños-dijo Butter  
-jajaja si es lo que falta, ah y nos digan de que estamos hechos y listo-dijo Butch  
-jajaja si obvio y el resultado de nuestra primera batalla y nuestros signos-  
-jajajaajaja si solo eso y listo-  
-jajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajjaajajajajajajajaajajajaja-rieron ambos verdes

en las clases de Bubbles y Boomer:

-buenos días, soy Amelia y soy su profesora junto a la señorita Hastlerin les voy a pedir a angelina, Jackson, Kilie, Wren, Bubbles y Boomer que se presenten ante el grupo empezando por la izquierda-

-mi nombre es Angelina Grets y como todos aquí poseo poderes de hechicería-  
-mi nombre es Jackson Rasiver-  
-me llamo Kilie Anigap-  
-yo soy Wren Ragep-  
-yo soy Bubbles Utonium-  
-y yo soy Boomer Jojo-

-esperen, Boomer Jojo y Bubbles Utonium?-pregunto Kilie  
-si- respondieron los rubios-¿Por qué?  
-acaso son Boomer Jojo hijo de Mojo Jojo, hermano de Butch y Brick Jojo, el menor de los RowdyRuff Boys, contraparte de Bubbles y Bubbles Utonium hija del profesor Utonium, hermana de Blossom y Buttercup, la menor de las PowePuff Girls y contraparte de Boomer.-dijo la chica devuelta  
-si-volvieron a responder los rubios-los mismos en persona y en su escuela-  
-genial no me lo creo!-dijo Kilie mientras sus compañeros que recién se presentaron quedaron casi en shock  
_**tiri tiriti ririti tiririririririri**  
_  
-permiso puedo contestar?-pregunto Bubbles  
-claro chica contesta!-dijo la profesora

-hola, Butch, Butter, Brick, Blossom cómo es que están todos- pregunto la rubia incrédula ya que era un celular nuevo que se ve en la pantalla con quien hablas y hablaba en altavoz ya que estaba junto a Boomer.  
-llamadas interconectadas _rubitos_-respondió la azabache  
-no nos digas así!-respondió Boomer con un tono de molestia reconocible en su voz  
-tranquilos _rubitos_-dijo el ojiverdes  
-ya si llamaron para molestar cortaremos ahora, estamos en una clase-dijo la rubia molesta

-chicos les molestaría mucho ponerlos en la pared blanca de ahí para verlos mejor además queremos conocerlos,-dijo la profesora con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
-claro no hay problema, Butch, Butter, Brick, Bloss están en una gran pantalla ellos son mis compañeros y ella es nuestra profesora-dijeron los rubios  
-bien, ellos son nuestros compañeros y ella es nuestra profesora- dijeron los pelirrojos  
-genial, ellos son nuestros compañeros y ella es nuestra profesora-dijeron los azabaches  
-oigan cuando se van a poner de novios?, ustedes hacen muy linda pareja-dijo Bubbles  
-si enserio, ya esta bricklossom, boomubbles pero aun no esta butchercup-dijo el rubio  
-siguen con eso!-dijo Butch muy molesto  
-es que enserio harían una hermosa pareja, los rudos amorosos-  
-Bloss tiene razón, además es hora de que aparezca de una vez butchercup-dijo Brick  
-ya cállense, malditos _genios mandones_!-´dijo Buttercup molesta  
-no deberían hablarles así-dijeron los rubios  
-cierren la boca estúpidos _rubitos_!-dijo Butch  
-no nos digan así, _malhumorados, emos de ojos verdes_-dijo Boomer muy molesto  
los dos oji verdes se miraron y comenzaron a reír muy animadamente  
-no nos va a afectar que nos digan así, nos han dicho malhumorados antes…-dijo Butch  
-y se podría decir que nuestro estilo es medio emo, y sobre lo de ojos verdes…-dijo Butter  
-no nos hace daño, si nuestros ojos son verdes y adivinen qué?-dijo Butch  
-no nos afecta en lo mas mínimo, _rubitos oxigenados-_dijo Butter  
-ah no nos digan así, parejita de enamorados demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo, _parejita de enamorados_-dijo la rubia  
-Bubbles tiene razón ustedes son una parejita de enamorados que no lo admiten, _parejita de enamorados_-dijo el ojiazul  
-Boomer, mi hermanito menor Boomer,-dijo Butch de forma amable poniendo una cara como la del gato rizón-si vuelves a decir algo como eso te matare!-  
-Mi hermanita menor Bubbles oh Bubbles,-dijo Butter en un tono dulce y poniendo la misma cara que Butch-si vuelves a decir eso o algo parecido yo misma te asesinare!-  
-Wow, dan más miedo cuando hacen esos comentarios con tonos amables que cuando lo hacen con tonos rudos, en especial con esas sonrisas-dijeron los rubios  
-si lo sabemos-dijo Butter  
-esperen, si Bubbles dijo que ella no llamo porque dijo ¨si llamaron para molestar…¨, y nosotros no llamamos y no creo que Brick y Bloss hayan llamado, porque ellos ya sabemos cómo son asique, ¿quién llamo?- pregunto Butch

-nosotros llamamos-dijo una voz muy conocida que aparecía en la pantalla 4 personas que conocían muy bien si se podían llamar personas a todos

-mojo, profesor, ken, Puchie?-preguntaron los seis adolescentes confundidos  
-si hola chicos-saludaron  
-hola-saludaron estos seis  
-como les está llendo?-pregunto el profesor  
-bien gracias-respondieron aun medio confundidos los seis adolescentes  
-chicos queríamos decirles que en su reunió en el instituto animalia iremos nosotros cuatro a visitarlos-  
-genial profesor!-dijeron Boomer, Bubbles, Brick y Blossom muy emocionados  
_  
__flash back mente de Butter y Butch_

_chicos quiero decirles que ustedes tendrán que ir a una clase especial y yo los quiero en la clase de canto, baile y música asique chicos irán a esa clase, les terminara gustando se los prometo, el día de la reunión ustedes estarán con esa clase y tal vez se presenten en público_  
_-no por favor no nos haga esto-protesto Butter_  
_-se lo rogamos-pidió Butch_  
_-lo siento ya están en esto y les terminara gustando se los prometo, y sus voces son más potentes de lo que ustedes creen yo lose muy bien-dijo la señorita Hastlerin_

_fin flash back de Butch y Buttercup_

-chicos!, chicos!-dijo un pelirrojo  
-ah que pasa-  
-Butter pasa que tanto tu como Butch parecía que se hubieran ido no respondieron, nada, y se quedaron los 2 duros y mudos!-dijo una rubia muy alterada  
-ay no exageres rubita!-  
-hay ya Butch Butter que les paso no reaccionaban-dijo la chica de orbes rosas  
-nada solo estamos algo cansados ¿verdad? Butch-  
-claro, solo un poco cansados-  
-si hagamos como que les creímos eso-dijo un rubio  
-ya no importa nos veremos dentro de dos semanas en el instituto animalia adiós!-  
-adiós profesor, chau mojo, ken Puchie-saludaron los 6 adolescentes antes de colgar todos.

4 horas después con Blossom y Brick:

-Bien ya estamos en línea y todos están conectados, ven Brick al parecer la cámara de Butch y Butter está encendida pero están muy concentrados hablando de algo-  
-bueno escuchémoslos, mándale a Bubbles y Boomer un mensaje sin sonido para que no hablen y también escuchen que es lo que dicen-  
-buena idea ya se lo mande-

Bubbles y Boomer:

-oye Bubbles preciosa mira el mensaje de Brick y Blossom, dice que no hablemos y escuchemos que es lo que tanto hablan Butch y Buttercup-  
-Uy tengo curiosidad se que está mal espiar pero igual-

todos escuchaban la conversación que tenían Butch y Buttercup:

-no me voy a morir imagínate que si se les ocurra hacernos presentar, me muero-  
-ay no digas eso Butter, primero me muero yo!-  
-ya da igual quien se muera primero, está loca la vieja esa que se cree para meternos en una clase sin que nosotros supiéramos!-  
-y peor en esa clase no podía ser otra nose deporte, pero no tenía que ser arte musical!-  
-si que se le pasa por la cabeza que nosotros seremos buenos en arte musical!-  
-dice que las voces que utilizamos para gritar son más potentes de lo que creemos si le creo y todo!-  
-Ja y que nos va a terminar agradando, para peor tenía que ser ese día!-  
-lose me pego un tiro, me corto las venas y me ahorco todo a la vez si hay que presentarse en público!-  
-Ja te falto prenderte fuego yo te acompaño a tu muerte no presento en público ni a palo!-  
-presentarse en público para hacer qué?-dijo Brick  
-desde cuando están escuchando?!-pregunto Butch alarmado  
-un rato-dijo Bubbles algo apenada  
-que tu también, que no saben que es de mala educación espiar?!-  
-perdón-dijo Boomer algo apenado  
-pero ya escuchamos asique presentarse en público para qué?-pregunto la pelirroja  
-y que tienen que ver las artes musicales?-pregunto Brick muy interesado  
-y a ustedes que les importa!-respondieron los ojiverdes muy molestos  
-queremos saber-dijo Boomer  
-por fis-rogo Bubbles  
-ay ya, saben que yo me voy a dormir que mañana hay que levantarse temprano chau!-dijo Butter muy molesta  
-saben, ella tiene razón adiós-dijo Butch y apago la cámara y micrófono  
-bueno ya nos enteraremos adiós chicos hay que madrugar-dijeron los azules  
-si adiós-dijeron los rojos

al otro día habitación de Butter y Butch

en la habitación color verde claro, obscuro y negro en 2 camas separadas se distinguían 2 cabelleras negras  
-Butch Butter, levántense hoy comienzan con sus clases de arte musical y ya tienen el desayuno preparado-dijo la señorita Hastlerin los chicos ni se movieron –bien no quería hacer esto pero bueno-y les tiro a ambos un vaso de agua encima- Butch Butter, levántense hoy comienzan con sus clases de arte musical y ya tienen el desayuno preparado-  
-si señorita Hastlerin-dijeron ambos mientras se levantaban pues tenían mucha hambre y el desayuno estaba servido, luego de desayunar se dirigieron al salón de artes musicales..  
-hola soy Mildred Sánchez y seré su profesora, ustedes deben ser Butch y Buttercup, muy bien comencemos- dijo una mujer alta, de cabellos castaños medio rojizos con muchos rulos ambos la siguieron dentro de la habitación y cerraron la puerta-muy bien tengan escriban unas canciones quieren, quiero que sean canciones inspiradas en el amor, tienen 3 días para escribirlas y darles un ritmo, yo los ayudare tienen que escribir 3 cada uno y luego escribir 2 juntos quiero que sean en cualquier idoma, quiero que se las dediquen al amor de su vida y calienten su vos si-  
-okey-dijeron los azabaches  
1 hora después Brick y Blossom estaban en su habitación conectados hablando con Bubbles y Boomer esperando a que Buttercup y Butch llegaran de repente la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanos pelinegros se abre y deja ver ahí a sus 2 hermanos que no estaban de mal humor por raro que pareciera pues ayer se veían muy molestos  
-creí que sería más horrible-dijo Butch  
-si no fue tan malo, tales nos equivocamos y la señorita Hastlerin no-  
-si lose pero como espera que escribamos 8 cosas diferentes?-  
-no lo sé pero da igual ….. ah hola chicos hace cuanto que están ahí?-  
-como una hora donde estaban chicos?-pregunto Brick  
-y que 8 cosas diferente tienen que escribir?-pregunto Boomer  
-y que no fue tan malo como pensaban?-pregunto Bubbles  
-respondan!-exigió la pelirroja  
-1 estábamos en una clase especial.-dijo Butter  
-2 unos textos en otro momento lo sabrán-dijo Butch  
-3 la clase especial creímos que sería peor…-dijo Butter  
-pero no lo fue es mas fue divertida-dijo Butch  
-y ya se acabo ese tema.-dijo Butter dando por terminada esa conversación.  
-bueno okey queríamos decirles que iremos antes a la reunión y nos quedaremos con ustedes allí!-dijo Blossom entusiasmada  
-no es genial!-dijo Bubbles muy alegre  
-QUE?!-preguntaron los 2 verdes alarmados  
-están sorprendidos?-pregunto Boomer  
-si-dijeron los verdes aun en shock  
-iremos pronto no se preocupen y aun recuerdo que debo llevarles sus postres favoritos-dijo Brick  
-ah sí cierto, pero ya no te preocupes-dijo Butter  
-de que hablas?-pregunto el pelirrojo incrédulo  
-que ya no queremos esos postres-dijo Butch mientras masticaba-las lombrices dulces son muy buenas-  
-tienes lombrices dulces?-dijo Butter-YO QUIERO!-  
-ya ten pero no te las tragues todas!-dijo Butch dándole la bolsa para que agarrara algunas  
-si si, chicos si se van a quedar aquí más vale que se traigan sus propios aperitivos, no creo que les gusten los que nosotros comemos-dijo Butter mientras se colocaba otra lombriz dulce en su boca  
-ok gracias por la inflo-dijo Bubbles medio impresionada  
-como que ya no quieren sus postres favoritos?-dijo Blossom sorprendida  
-así sin más… no queremos y listo-respondió el azabache  
-eso es raro, pero ya que no tengo que cocinar mejor así-dijo Brick extrañado  
-bueno, ok y se quedaran en una habitación?-pregunto Butch  
-en la suya!-respondieron los rubios muy entusiasmados mientras que sus hermanos morenos escupian todos lo caramelos que tenian en su boca-será como de pequeños!-  
-en nuestra habitación?-dijo Butter casi en shock  
-si en su habitación los seis-dijo la pelirroja  
-ah genial!-dijeron los pelinegros aun mas shockeados  
-chicos nos hablamos luego pues tenemos que irnos-dijeron los 4 restantes mientras se desconectaban  
Bubbles tomo su teléfono y llamo a Blossom  
-a quien llamas amor?-  
-a Bloss y a Brick hay que hablar-

-hola- se pudo escuchar desde la otra línea  
-Blossom soy yo Bubbles, pon el cela en altavoz y llama a Brick hay que hablar-  
-ok-dijo Blossom haciendo el pedido  
-vieron como reaccionaron los chicos cuando les dijimos la noticia?-  
-a decir verdad Bubbles reaccionaron medio raro, como que no estaban ….-  
-felices Bloss-  
-gracias Boomer, pero si eso mismo como que no estaban felices si no que estaban….-  
-como sorprendidos, y no se alegraron?-  
-exacto! Gracias Brick!-  
-ellos ocultan algo y cuando nos quedemos allí con ellos lo averiguaremos-comento el pelirrojo  
-genial así será hermano!-  
-perfecto todos lo sabremos pronto no Bubb?-  
-claro que sí!-  
cortaron.

1 semana después en el instituto animalia..

-hola, disculpen podrían decirnos donde están Buttercup y Butch?-pregunto una rubia de coletas y ojos azules, tenia puesto unos shorts azul claro con una blusa blanca con detalles en celeste y unos converse blancos con celeste  
-hola, claro si no me equivoco ustedes son Bubbles, Boomer, Brick y Blossom no es así?-pregunto una chica de cabellos alborotados, largos como por las pantorrillas de color blanco con mechas violetas, tenía un ojo color violeta y el otro blanco, era alta y tenía unas orejas blancas en su cabeza y una cola violeta además de colmillos, tenia puesto unos jeans grises con una camiseta violeta con toques de negro y unos converse negros con violeta junto a ella había un chico muy parecido a ella lo único que tenía el pelo más corto, unos centímetros más abajo de los hombros y lo que la chica tenia de color violeta en el era azul casi negro y tenia puesto un jean negro y una camiseta azul más obscuro que el de Boomer, con unos converse negros con azul  
-si, como sabes quienes somos?-pregunto Boomer algo dudoso tenia puesto unos jeans azules y una camiseta blanca con unos converse blanco con azul  
-jajaja-rieron los chicos-soy Vincent y ella es mi novia Kiana, sabemos quiénes son porque qué persona normal no sabría como se llaman los hermanos de sus mejores amigos!-exclamo el chico  
-ah, un placer, ¿mejores amigos?-dijo la rubia media desconcertada aun  
-si somos, los mejores amigos de Butch y Buttercup, y cabe recalcar que físicamente los describieron de forma perfecta  
-ah les hablaron de nosotros-dijo Boomer  
-si claro, están en su clase especial, no les dijeron que en este horario están en esa clase?-pregunto la chica algo extrañada  
-no en realidad no sabemos nada, descubrimos que tienen una clase especial, porque los espiamos pero después nada mas-respondió la pelirroja, tenia puesto unos short de jean color rosa y una blusa blanca junto a unas converse blancos con un poco de negro y rosa  
-podrían llevarnos con ellos?-pregunto el pelirrojo, tenia puestos unos jeans azul obscuro con una camiseta de color roja lisa, y unos converse negros con blanco y rojo  
-claro, ni lo mencionen vamos!-dijo el chico mientras empezaba a caminar junto con su novia seguido de los 4 adolescentes-bien llegamos-dijo el chico señalando una puerta enfrente de ellos  
-'Artes Musicales' que hacen Butch y Butter en artes musicales?, están seguros de que es aquí?-pregunto la rubia muy extrañada  
-si muy seguros pasen vamos, deben estar terminando con su clase-dijo la chica mientras abría la puerta y los hacía pasar

dentro del salón

-Butter Butch luego podrían enseñarnos a bailar tango?-pregunto una chica  
-si-respondió el ojiverde  
-y luego árabe-pregunto un chico  
-claro-respondió la azabache  
-y luego de eso vals-pregunto un chico  
-claro-respondió el azabache  
-y luego música brasilera-pregunto un chica  
-si, solo tienen que terminar de aprender este ritmo y luego continuaremos con todos esos-dijo la ojiverde  
-enserio?-pregunto otra chica  
-si recuerden practicar-dijo el azabache mientras se iba junto a Butter

-como es eso de que les enseñen árabe?-pregunto el pelirrojo  
-y tango?-dijo el ojiazul  
-y vals?-dijo la rubia  
-y música brasilera-dijo la pelirroja  
-si sus hermanos les enseñan baile a ellos y son los mejores…-dijo el chico  
-además de que son unos de los mejores cantantes de todos-agrego la chica-sígannos – dijo para luego dirigirse hacia donde los azabaches se habían ido cuando entraron ambos estaban ya con otra ropa ya que para bailar tenían puestos unos deportivos, Butter ahora estaba vestida con unos jeans grises rasgados y una musculosa negra por encima junto a una blusa de cuello bote color verde y unos converse negros con verde claro, Butch tenía puesto un jean negro con una camiseta verde con una calavera en negro y unos converse negros con verde oscuro, extrañamente luego de haberse convertido en mitad animales su cabello había crecido un poco mas llegándole a Butch un mas abajo de los hombros y a Butter pasando sus rodillas llegando a sus pantorrillas en la parte de atrás de sus piernas  
-Butch Butter, tienen visitas-  
-Kiana diles que estamos ocupados o inventen algo, y llegan tarde-  
-pero Butter, son importantes ellos tienen que verlos-  
-Vincent inventen algo y si son tan importantes que esperen, no tenemos ganas de lidiar con mas personas hoy, encargarnos de nuestros grupos y de los de ustedes es difícil!-

-que feo Butch no quieres recibirnos-  
-ah hola _rubitos _y hola _ñoños-_dijeron los verdes- esperen _rubitos, ñoños_? Que hacen aquí?-  
-no recuerdan que veníamos hoy?-dijo Blossom  
-a si cierto-dijeron los verdes  
-Vincent, Kiana-dijeron los verdes-se puede saber porque los trajeron aquí! Les dijimos que no queríamos que estuvieran aquí-  
-si pero es que bueno ya nos dejamos llevar por la emoción de al fin ver a los tres Rowdys y a las tres Power juntos!-dijo Kiana  
-ya Kiana, pero no se emocionen no son como nosotros-  
-a que te refieres Butter con que no somos como ustedes?-  
-Blossom me refiero al hecho de que no actúan como nosotros-  
-aun no entendemos-  
-hay Brick, hermano, lo que Butter quiere decir es el hecho de que tu y Blossom son unos estudiosos y se preocupan por el colegio y eso-  
-y Bubbles y Boomer se preocupan más por las demás personas y animales-  
-y eso que tiene que ver?-  
-que nosotros somos más rebeldes,-dijo el ojiverde  
-mas psicóticos-dijo la azabache  
-sin mencionar que ambos son 2 malhumorados, psicópatas, vengativos que están algo locos y que son 2 pervertidos por completo-dijeron los rubios  
-exacto-dijeron los verdes-oigan!-  
-que importa que no sean como nosotros…-  
-esperen Vincent dijo nosotros?-pregunto la rubia  
-si-respondió el mencionado  
-ah no me digan que ahora son 4 locos, malhumorados, psicópatas, vengativos, psicóticos, rebeldes, locos y pervertidos!-dijo el rubio  
-claro que si-dijeron los verdes y los blancos-oigan!  
-ademas de lentos!-dijo el rubio-sin ofender-  
-no importa pero ya ósea conocer nuevas personalidades esta bueno!-dijo Kiana  
- bueno como quieran pero nosotros ya nos vamos-dijeron los verdes-tomando unas mochilas con un monton de cds y tirando al suelo varias cosas  
-ah chicos no piensan levantar eso?-pregunto la ojiazul  
-no bubbles para que hacerlo?-dijo la azabache  
-ahh no hay solucion con ustedes-dijeron los rojos  
-no-dijeron los mencionados  
-oigan ahora que me doy cuenta como que les crecio mucho mas su cabello no?-pregunto bubbles admirando la larga cabellera de su hermana que le llegaba por las pantorrillas  
-si algo-dijo butter  
-algo a butch le llega por debajo de los hombros y a butter por las pantorrillas!-dijo el rubio  
-ya tranqui _rubito_!-  
-butch no empiezes!-  
-hay hemanita deja que el _rubito_ se defienda solo si_ oxigenada_?_-  
-_basta los dos!-dijeron los rojos  
-si mama-dijo butter antes de salir del salon  
-si papa-dijo butch antes de salir del salon al igual que butter_  
_  
salieron del salon y se cruzaron con un profesor joven de cómo uno 20 años iva vestido con un short deportivo y una musculosa era el profesor de gimnasia  
-Hector!-exclamaron los 4 estudiantes del animalia  
-chicos mis 4 alumnos favoritos como estan?-pregunto el hombre  
-bien gracias  
-oigan quienes son ellos- dijo señalando a los 4 restantantes  
-ah hector ellas son blossom y bubbles mis hermanas-  
-y ellos son brick y boomer mis hermanos-  
-vaya los 3 rowdys y las 3 power miren nada mas!-  
-jajajajajaja-rieron todos  
-chicos iran a la fiesta de el viernes, de la proxima semana ¿verdad?-  
-claro que si hector!-exclamaron los verdes  
- chicos fue un placer conocerlos a ustedes-dijo dirigiéndose a los hermanos de los verdes  
-el placer fue nuestro-dijeron los otros 4 y continuaron su camino  
-asique esta es su habitación-dijo Boomer  
-sip-dijo Butch  
-díganme que no esta tan desordenada como las de ustedes allá en casa-dijo Blossom  
-no tienen suerte, saben desordenada + desordenado + en una sola habitación=es igual 100% caos-dijo Butter  
-Ahhh que mal!-dijo Bubbles  
-quien los manda a quedarse en nuestra habitación?-dijo el azabache  
-las Hastlerin-dijo Brick  
-oh-dijeron los verdes-pobrecitos!  
-ya entremos-dijeron los blancos hartos de esta situación abriendo la puerta  
-noooooooooo-gritaron los verdes tipo anime cuando se hace en cámara lenta todo  
-ahhhhhhh-dijeron los blancos mientras eran aplastado por un montón de cosas  
-Woow con que aquí estaba mi blusa-  
-genial encontré mi camiseta!-  
-como pensaban entrar a su habitación si abres la puerta y se cae todo para fuera-gritaron los 2 blancos furiosos  
-je es que no .. nosotros no salimos por la puerta pues dejamos todo demasiado desordenado pero era por una buena causa-  
-a si y cual era esa causa?-  
-este Kiana si no desordenábamos la habitación nosotros no tendríamos eh….-dijo Butter  
-y bien-  
-este Vincent si no no tendríamos…-dijo Butch  
-muchas cosas-dijeron los verdes  
-Ja mienten ni ustedes saben porque quedo así-  
-ah en realidad si sabemos-  
-bien Butter explica-ordeno Kiana  
-mejor les mostramos-  
-mostrarnos que Butch?-pregunto vincent

ambos verdes se acercaron al ropero y quitaron 2 mochilas que allí había y allí detrás salieron 2 gatos completamente negros con ojos verdes  
-Tornado, Relámpago podrían decirnos POR QUE MIERDA DESORDENARON TODA LA HABITACION?!-dijeron los verdes  
-miau miau-  
-nada de esas estúpidas escusas gatos del demonio!-dijo Butch molesto mientras tomaba su camiseta favorita entre sus mano-destruyeron mi camiseta favorita los voy a matar-  
-miau miau-  
-el tiene razón gatos de pacotilla además quien les permitió tomar nuestras cosas! -grito Butter- estúpidos gatos me destruyeron mi blusa preferida!-  
-miau miau-  
-ya no se hagan quieren hablar normal de una vez!-  
-ah ya de acuerdo Butter, tornado y yo hablaremos normal para que sus hermanitos y sus amiguitos puedan escucharnos-  
-relámpago no te atrevas a insultarlos a ellos porque te DESCUARTIZARE!-  
-Butch quieres decirle a la verdecita que deje de amenazar a la morenita? Además insultamos a quienes se nos da la gana-  
-cierren la boca quieren explicarnos ahora GATOS DEL DEMONIO POR QUE MIERDA DESORDENARON NUESTRA MALDITA HABITACION ESTUPIDOS GATOS!-  
-como dijimos antes, porque es divertido, además deberían dejar de insultarnos estúpidos ojiverdes!-  
-Wow miren quienes hablan de ojos verdes GATOS, IMBECILES USTEDES TAMBIEN TIENEN OJOS VERDES Y QUIEREN DECIRNOS PORQUE DESTRUYERON NUESTRAS CAMISETAS FAVORITAS!-  
-YA DEJEN DE GRITARNOS QUE NO ESTAMOS SORDOS AUN, PODEMOS ESCUCHAR PERFECTAMENTE Y DESTRUIMOS SUS ESTUPIDAS CAMISETAS PORQUE SE NOS DIO LA GANA!-grito tornado  
-Y NO TENDRIAN QUE INSULTARNOS PORQUE NOSOTROS ALMENOS SI ADMITIMOS QUE NOS GUSTAMOS Y QUE SOMOS NOVIOS!-grito relámpago dejando a los verdes con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y mudos además de algo sonrojados  
-Grrrr….GATOS DEL DEMONIO VUELVAN AQUÍ!-dijeron los verdes mientras los perseguían por toda la habitación como locos psicópatas-CUANDO VAN A ENTENDER QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS-  
-PUES LO PARECEN PELEAN COMO SI ESTUVIERAN CASADOS-dijo tornado  
-NUNCA PODRIA GUSTARME UNA COSA COMO ESTO-dijo Butch señalando a su contraparte  
-ADEMAS LA FORMA DE LA QUE SE MIRAN EXPRESA AMOR!-dijo relámpago  
-CLARO QUE NO! NUNCA PODRIA GUSTARME UNA COSA COMO ESA!-dijo Butter señalando a su contraparte  
-NO OVIO NO!-dijeron los gatos de forma sarcástica antes de comenzar a morderlos y arañarlos  
-DEJEN DE MORDERNOS GATOS ENDEMONIADOS!-grito Butter mientras ella al igual que su contraparte trataban de sacarse a los gatos de encima  
-YA BASTA QUE NI QUE FUERAMOS DE CHICLE!-grito Butch mientras alejaba a el gato de el al igual que su contraparte  
los gatos solo hicieron ese ruido que hacen cuando se enojan(mis efectos de sonido son pésimos)-whihhh-  
-no nos darán miedo con eso-dijeron los verdes  
-claro que si se supone que tendrían que estar asustados-dijeron los gatos  
-claro que no eso no da miedo esto sí-dijeron los verdes mientras lanzaban un rugido al aire con mucha fuerza dejando ver así 2 pares de colmillos muy grandes en cada una de sus bocas y sacando sus afiladas garras, ese rugido dejo al resto de sus acompañantes que veían la escena divertidos en forma de shock y algo asustados  
-d- de de acuerdo, pe perdón por desordenar toda la habitación y romper sus camisetas favoritas,-dijeron los 2 gatos al borde del paro cardiaco- nosotros ya nos vamos adiós-dijeron antes de saltar por la ventana-regresaremos para la cena-  
-si lo que digan-dijeron los verdes dándose cuenta que sus amigos y hermanos estaban en asustados-tranquilos no les haremos nada-  
-se se seguros?-pregunto la rubia temerosa  
-claro, ni a ustedes ni a ellos-dijo Butter señalando el lugar por donde se habían ido los gatos  
-no irán a buscarlos?-pregunto el rubio aun algo asustado  
-no siempre se van y siempre vuelven no hay problema con ello-dijo Butch muy desinteresadamente mientras ayudaba a Butter a juntar todo allí  
-esas eran sus mascotas?-pregunto Blossom  
-sip-respondió Butter  
-Wow si que se parecen a ustedes-  
-a que te refieres Brick?-  
-hermano me refieran a que los 2 gatos son completamente negros y tienen ojos verdes-  
-además de que se carácter es muy parecido al de ustedes-  
-a si?-  
-si ambos gatos al igual que ustedes dos tienen un carácter de mierda!-dijo Brick  
-oye rojito no nos insultes ni a nosotros ni a nuestros dueños-  
-pe pero como no se odian ustedes?-  
-haber rosita, te lo diré en una buena puede que pelee mucho con mi dueña, al igual que tornado pelea mucho con su dueño pero eso no quiere decir que no nos tengamos aprecio-  
-bien dicho relámpago!-  
-gracias amiga!-  
-buen chico tornado!-  
-gracias amigo-  
-no entiendo!-  
-no hace falta que entiendan-dijeron lo gatos acompañados de la risa de los verdes-peleamos mucho pero nos tenemos aprecio, nos protegemos y cuidamos y listo, no es tan difícil-  
-Butter me das algo para comer tengo hambre-  
-hay relámpago tu siempre tienes hambre-  
-tornado no debes decir mucho, amor, tu también siempre tienes hambre-  
-por eso te quiero-  
-yo también te quiero-  
-oigan no es por ser malo pero, podrían dejar su escenita romántica para más tarde-dijo Butch mientras los miraba con cierto desagrado  
-y si tanta hambre tienen coman lo que tienen en sus platos si siguen teniendo comida!-dijo Butter mientras señalaba unos platos con pescado  
-a si cierto! Comidaaaa!-dijeron los gatos mientras se abalanzaban hacia sus platos de comida  
-oigan y cuándo es que viene el profesor, ken Puchie y mojo?-pregunto Butter  
-a vienen la próxima semana el lunes-dijo Blossom  
-que?!-preguntaron ambos verdes  
-sip, y no vienen solos dijeron que traerían a Himeko, Mitch, la banda cangrena, Fuzzy, La señorita Bello y el Alcalde-dijo Brick  
-doble que?!-dijeron los 2 verdes  
-que acaso tienen miedo de que se burlen de ustedes porque toman clases de canto y enseñan baile?-dijo Bubbles  
-no, no es eso…. es que….. osea…. Ay nose!-dijo Butter  
-ay por dios ni ustedes mismos saben porque reaccionan asi-dijo Boomer  
-bueno …. Eeehh….. No-dijo Butch  
-jajajajajajaajajaja-rieron todos  
**  
**

* * *

**Que pasara en el próximo cap, porfavor dejen reviews haber si debo continuar la historia o no.  
gracias!**


	2. Descripciones 1

**Holaaaaaaa!, Me di cuenta que no describí exactamente como eran los personajes asique lo hare ahora!**

**Butch: Pero que torpe mira que escribir una historia y no describir a los personajes**

**Yo: Pero fue sin querer**

**Buttercup: Sin querer o no hay que ser muy despistado para eso**

**Yo: Al igual que hay que ser muy despistado para no darse cuenta de que ustedes se gustan**

**El resto de los personajes menos Butch y Buttercup: Jajajajaajajajajajajajaja se gustan se aman se quieren besar jajajajajajajajajaja**

**Buttercup Muy sonrojada: Eso no es cierto**

**Yo: Pero claro que sí!**

**Butch muy sonrojado: Claro que no!**

**Boomer: Miren pero si hasta le hacen competencia a la gorra y al moño de Brick y Blossom!**

**Butch: Y tú qué opinas!, si tú en la historia eres en novio llorón de la bebita llorona y oxigenada!**

**Blossom: Oye no los insultes! Además a ustedes se les nota a leguas que se gustan de verdad lo de nosotros y lo de ellos es solo actuación**

**Buttercup: Si igual que los besos que te das con Brick fuera de la historia?**

**Yo: Bueno ya basta de Pelear! No me quieren conocer enojada aun que es recién el segundo cap.!**

**Bubbles: Nadia tiene razón debemos dejar de pelear y dejar que comience a presentar a los personajes**

**Yo: Gracias Bubbles**

**Butch: Mas te vale que me describas tan guapo como soy**

**Buttercup: Ja tu guapo jajaja si no tienes ni un pelo de guapo**

**Butch: Al igual que ti de bonita**

**Buttercup:Grrrrrrr….**

**Butch:Grrrrrrrrrrr…**

**Yo: Ya basta de mostrar los colmillos!**

**Butch: de que hablas?**

**Buttercup: Nosotros no tenemos colmillos**

**Yo: seguros? Mírense a un espejo chicos!**

**Buttercup: Tengo colmillos, y orejas**

**Butch te falto mencionar lo de la cola y las garras**

**Verdes: Pero que mierda nos paso?**

**Yo: Todo lo que yo pongo en mi historia los afecta, por lo tanto todo lo que les suceda a ustedes en la historia les pasara aquí.**

**Brick: Oigan alguien vio a los gatos con carácter de mierda de Butch y Buttercup?**

**Tornado: Rojito te dijimos en el fic que no nos insultes ni a nosotros**

**Relámpago: Ni a nuestros dueños**

**Yo: Basta de charlas que quiero empezar a describir por favor!**

* * *

**Blossom:** La mayor de las Power Puff Girls, Pelo pelirrojo pasando la cintura normalmente atado con su moño rojo, ahora tiene poder sobre el hielo ya que por un experimento del profesor adquirió dicho poder, estatura media-alta, tipo 1,71 masomenos, flaca, cintura pequeña, cuerpo esbelto, pechos medianos, ojos rosas es bastante fuerte pero menos que Buttercup, es la lista del grupo, tiene 14 años, cumple el 27 de Mayo, es Géminis, Adora los dulces, y ama las historietas, comics y programas de superhéroes  
**Buttercup:** La del medio de las Power Puff Girls, pelo Moreno, al principio por la mitad de la espalda y ahora por las pantorrillas (suelto), ahora tiene unas orejas de gato en su cabeza con rayas como las de un tigre, garras, colmillos, cola y algunas otras cosas, ya que por un experimento ella ahora es mitad animal que es una mezcla de gato con tigre, sus orejas y cola con negras con rayas color verde claro, estatura media-alta, tipo 1,69 masomenos, flaca, cintura pequeña, pechos medianos, ojos verdes, cuerpo esbelto, con músculos y mucha fuerza, pero no se mara eso en su cuerpo(quiero decir que no tiene todo el abdomen marcado y todos los músculos re marcados, los disimula pila)Es la más ruda, Terca y vengativa del grupo, es la más fuerte cumple el 27 de Abril, es Tauro, le encantan los deportes, los videojuegos y asustar a la gente en especial a su hermanita menor Bubbles y su cuñado que es el novio de esta Boomer, según sus hermanas y sus cuñados esta algo loca  
**Bubbles:** Es la menor del grupo, Es rubia, su cabello tiene unas ondas muy bonitas, es flaca y no es muy alta tienen estatura media tipo 1,65, cintura pequeña y pechos medianos, ojos celestes, cuerpo esbelto, ella tiene poderes de hechicería por un experimento, no es muy fuerte, es la más dulce e inocente del grupo, cumple el 27 de Septiembre, es Libra, Adora los animales, es la mas asustadiza de su grupo, su sueño es ser diseñadora de modas.  
**Kiana: **es la mejor amiga de Buttercup y Butch, la conocieron en el instituto animalia es mitad animal y posee orejas blancas y una cola color violeta tenía un ojo violeta y uno gris claro, casi blanco, cabello blanco por las pantorrillas con mechas violetas además de colmillos y garras ella es mitad gato, a pesar de conocer hace poco a Butch Y Buttercup, conoce muchos secretos sobre ellos más que sus mismos hermanos, ella es del signo cáncer y cumple el 23 de Junio, tiene una altura de 1,67 cintura pequeña, pechos medianos y un cuerpo muy parecido al de Buttercup y un carácter muy parecido al de sus mejores amigos  
**Brick:** Es el mayor de su grupo, al igual que su contraparte Blossom, le encantan los dulce y los comics, es el más listo del grupo de los chicos, cumple el 27 Julio, es leo es pelirrojo, mide 1,80 el puede controlar el fuego por culpa de un experimento, es fuerte pero no más que Butch, Es musculoso, tiene un buen cuerpo.  
**Butch:** Es el mediano de los Rowdys Ruff Boys, tiene pelo moreno, por encima de los hombros antes y ahora por debajo de estos casi por la mitad de su espalda(suelto), tiene ojos verdes, por un experimento ahora tiene orejas y cola de gato negras con rayas verde obscuras como de tigre, junto con colmillos y garras, es alto mide 1,78 cumple el 27 de Diciembre es capricornio, Es el más rudo, testarudo, vengativo entre otras cosas de su grupo, adora hacer travesuras y más aun ahora junto con su nueva compañera de travesuras que no es nada más ni nada menos que su contraparte, que al igual que el adoran asustar a sus hermanos, esta algo loco según sus hermanos y sus cuñadas. Tiene un muy buen cuerpo, es fuerte, tiene todos los músculos marcados, es fanático de los deportes, los videojuegos, las travesuras entre otras cosas.  
**Boomer:** Es el más pequeño de su grupo, tiene el pelo rubio, por un experimento ahora posee poderes de hechicería, mide 1,74, cumple el 27 de Febrero es Piscis, No es muy fuerte comparado con sus hermanos, Tiene un buen cuerpo, odia que su cuñada azabache y su hermano de ojos verdes lo asusten a él y a su novia Bubbles, es el más inocente de su grupo.**  
Vincent:** Es el mejor amigo de Butch t Buttercup, lo conocieron en el instituto animalia, Tiene unas orejas de pantera de color blancas y una cola azul casi negra, tiene colmillos y garras, el pelo por debajo de los hombros, blanco con mechas azules casi negras, cumple el 26 de Octubre, es de escorpio, al igual que su novia Kiana conoce muchos secretos de Butch y Buttercup, su cuerpo es muy parecido al de Butch, mide 1,76, su carácter es muy parecido al de sus mejores amigos

El resto son tal cual la serie de PowePuff Girls z excepto el alcalde y la señorita bello que son como en la serie original


	3. Aclarando cosas,visitas,entrenamiento

**Holis de nuevo! Bueno aquí el segundo cap. real de la historia**

**Buttercup: Ya era hora**

**Yo: oye no te quejes**

**Buttercup:okeey okey tranquila**

**Bubbles: Demashita PowePuff Girls z no le pertenecen a Nadia,**

**Boomer: tampoco los personajes de PowePuff Girls**

**Blossom: La trama si le pertenece a Nadia**

**Brick: las locuras también**

**Butch: Bueno Basta de tanta introducción y comienza ya!**

**Yo: Ufff este será un largo día**

* * *

-Ahh ya terminemos de ordenar aquí así por lo menos conocen un poco el insti, porque aunque sean iguales, lo tienen que conocer un poco ¿no?-

-Mmm… si Butter tienes razón-dijo la rubia

-oigan chicos, desde cuando les gusta el baile y el canto?-

-Bueno, nose ella, Brick, pero a mí siempre me gusto mucho la música, luego empecé a tocar, y cuando entre aquí la señorita Hastlerin nos dijo que teníamos que cantar porque nuestras voces era noseque y nosecuanto y nose que mierda mas y después cuando fuimos a la primera clase nos dijo que teníamos que hacer distintos bailes para ver qué tal y bue malos no somos.-

-ah y tu Kaoru? Ay perdón Buttercup-

-A decir verdad, mi historia no es muy diferente, me encanta la música, luego empecé a tocar y el resto de lo de las Hastlerin es exactamente igual, y Bubbles pueden decirme Kaoru no importa-

-ay por qué no nos dijeron que cantaban y todos eso?-dijo Blossom algo molesta

-porque no-dijo el azabache

-Oigan no es por interrumpir su hermosa charla familiar, pero Butter porque te llamo Kaoru?-

-Oh Kiana veras todos nosotros tenemos un segundo nombre el mío es Momoko, El de Bubbles es Miyako, y el de Butter es Kaoru, Luego el de Brick es Momokato, Boomer es Miyakino y Butch es Kaurutse-

-No sabía que tuvieran segundos nombres-dijo Kiana

-Pasa que una vez, luego de habernos aliado, Him, empezó a quitarle auras x y unas auras nuevas que son las z, y se volvió muy fuerte, al habernos aliado, mojo se alió con el profesor, ellos tomaron la decisión de darnos unos nuevos nombres, que utilizamos por un largo tiempo y nos fuimos con unas distintas familias-dijo Brick

-Eso fue cuando nadie sabía dónde estaban, como que hubieran desaparecido?-

-Exactamente vincent exactamente, además aprovecharon el hecho de que somos realmente diferentes, y como usamos esos nombres por un largo tiempo fue como que nos acostumbramos mucho a ellos-dijo la rubia

-Si en algún momento mencionamos a otros hermanos o hermanas son los de las otras familias porque es como que fueran parte de nuestra familia ya-dijo el rubio

-Y como eran sus apellidos?-pregunto la oji purpuras(por lo menos de un ojo)

-Bueno, el de Momoko es Akastsumi, el de Miyako es Gotokuji y el mío es Matsubara-

-El apellido de Momokato es Imistestky, el de Miyakino es Jirtolty y el mío es Niotleska-

-oh, y tienen otros hermanos?-pregunto el peli blanco

-si, Yo tengo una hermana, es mayor que yo, tiene 15 su nombre es Brute-

-Yo tengo 3 hermanos, uno tiene 16 su nombre es Dai, otro es Bard tiene 15 y el otro es Show tiene 8-

-Yo tengo una hermana de 10, se llama Kuriko y un hermano de 15 se llama Brownie-

-Yo tengo una hermana tiene 15 se llama Berseck-

-Yo tengo un hermano se llama Buddy y tiene 15 años -

-Yo tengo una hermana tiene 15 se llama Brat-

-asique los chicos tienen hermanas y las chicas tienen hermanos a excepción de Blossom que también tiene una hermana-dijo la peliblanca

-sip-afirmo el rubio

-oigan siempre tuve curiosidad pero quienes son mas grandes los Rowdys o las Power?-

-pues veras vincent es complicado, a decir verdad, ya ni nos acordamos de la fecha en la que fuimos creados, sabemos que fue un 27 y creo que los chicos son un mes más grandes pero no estoy segura, porque en si yo soy más grande que Butch, y Butter es más grande que Boomer-dijo la ojirosa

-y entonces cuando es su cumpleaños?-

-bueno verán chicos, nosotros decidimos dividirlos, porque como no siempre queríamos las mismas cosas, entonces todos cumplimos un 27 y elegimos un mes al azar y somos del signo que salió-

-ah y entonces cuando son sus cumpleaños? y de que signo son?-

-pues, yo cumplo el 27 de Mayo y soy del signo Géminis, Butter es Tauro y cumple el 27 de Abril, y Bubbles es Libra y cumple es 27 de Septiembre, Brick cumple el 27 de Julio y es Leo, Butch es Capricornio y cumple el 27 de Diciembre, y Boomer cumple el 27 de Febrero y es Piscis-

-Ah… entonces son de diferentes signos y diferentes meses-

-sip, pero dejemos de hablar de nosotros vamos a mostrarles el insti-

-si, está bien, pero luego tendrán que mostrarles toda su habitación, que mas que habitación parece apartamento-

-jajajaajaja, de acuerdo bien, bien, jajajaajaja-rieron los verdes

1 hora y media después…

-y aquí es el salón de actos-dijo la peliblanca-donde estoy segura que tendremos presentación, porque aunque vengan de visita, no dejamos de entrenar, asique tal vez hagamos una presentación en público!-

-genial, estoy ansiosa, nunca escuche a Butter o a Butch cantar y jamás los vi bailar-dijo Bubbles

-nunca nos viste porque nunca lo habíamos hecho antes-dijo Butch

-oigan chicos ahora que me fijo con atención, como que sus ojos son iguales a los de un gato, y los de Brick tienen flamitas y los de Bloss tienen copitos de nieve-

-y los de ustedes tienen brillitos, Bubbles-dijo Blossom contestándole a su hermana

**_Tiriritiiiii tiririti tiiiiiiii_**

-hola?-

-Buttercup, hola, ah veo que llegaron sus hermanos-

-ah, si hola profesor-

-quería decirles que hay algunos chicos que quieren ir a verlos-

-quienes?-

-Butch, muy buena pregunta mojo-

-hola, si díganos quienes-

-bueno al final iremos: Ken, Puchie, La banda cangrena, Fuzzy, el alcalde, la Srta. Bello, Himeko, Mitch, y otros que no voy a mencionar será sorpresa-

-Ah y donde se van a quedar todos ellos?-

-en unas habitaciones por supuesto mojo mojo-

-ah ok, pero hay un problemita, la fiesta se hará no el viernes de la próxima semana si no de la otra-

-no importa, ya hablamos con las Hastlerin e igual que varios familiares de sus compañeros iremos antes!-

-es espectacular mojo-

-si genial-(nótese el sarcasmo)

-Bueno ya nos vamos, ah y que rápido que les creció el pelo-

-jajajaajaja-se rieron los verdes que hoy tenían el pelo suelto los 2-si adiós-

-Butch, Butter, que raro que estén de pelo suelto otra vez-

-ah si Boomer, es que no encontramos las coletas para atarlo y ya nos acostumbramos-

-se acostumbraron? Hace cuanto que las perdieron?-

-1 semana-

-a muy bien y ni se preocupan por ello-

-no-

-ah ok y quienes creen que vengan?-

-no se Bloss y tu?-

-no lo se pero si viene Kuriko, escondan sus dulces y a ken-

-jajajajajajaaj, ok ok, pero espero que si llega a venir Brute ni se le ocurra joderme, suficiente es aguantarla normal anda saber que hace ahora, mendiga hermana que me vino a tocar-

-jajaja, peor cuando se junta con mi adorable-nótese el sarcasmo-hermano Bard fueron creados para hacernos sufrir!-

-jajajajajajaaj no deberían quejarse tanto en el fondo se tienen aprecio y lo saben-

-si, obvio Bubb pero después de que les cayeron los rayos z encima se pusieron muy insoportables!-

-eso lo dicen, porque siempre compiten con ustedes-

-si y porque nos han hecho otras cosas bastante peores-

-como que-pregunto la rubia curiosa

-Pues verán-

**_Flash back_**

_-Oye hermanito que tanto te molestas, si después de todo yo tengo razón y te gusta la verdecita pero tienes miedo de decirlo-_

_-Cállate Brute y deja de inventar estupideces, y apropósito a donde vamos?-_

_-a encontrarnos con mi novio y con tu noviecita!-_

_-yo no tengo novia-_

_-no pero parece que fueran novios-_

_-de quien mierda me hablas?-_

_-ya lo veras hermanito!-_

_En el bosque…_

_-Bard a quien esperamos me quiero ir!-_

_-a mi novia y a tu noviecito!-_

_-yo no tengo novio-_

_-pues lo parece-_

_-de quien mierda me estás hablando?-_

_-ya veras, ahora cambiando de tema, qué onda con el verdecito?-_

_-nada, ex enemigos, ahora amigos y compañeros de bromas nada mas por?-_

_-porque me da que tu quieres algo mas-_

_-claro que no!-_

_-mira ahí vienen-_

_-si ahí esta Brute y ahí no me hablas enserio-_

_-claro que si, hola Kaurutse, hola Brute!-_

_-Hola Bard, hola Kaoru-_

_- Brute, es enserio-_

_-claro, ahora Bard y yo tenemos un juego e invitamos a otros a participar, pero antes-le colocan unas vinchas con cuernos de reno, y unas colas_

_-no es posible!-dijeron los verdecitos_

_-claro que si, y no están solos miren trajimos a los azulitos y a los rojitos-_

_-Berseck, Brat!-_

_-Brownie, Buddy-_

_-ahora si que no es posible!-_

_-jajaja bien ustedes correrán por el bosque escondiéndose y nosotros los cazaremos con balas de pintura de paintball, ganan los que tengan menos miembros cazados, si nosotros nos quedamos sin balas de pintura salimos del juego y el que haya sido manchado sale del juego, ahora a correr- explico Brute mientras los jjnkb y las Power punk Girls z, sacaban unas pistolas de paintball y se ponían uno lentes-_

_El resto solo corrió al rato vieron pasar a Brute persiguiendo a Butter y a Bard persiguiendo a Butch, los verdecitos se chocaron y sus cuernos se enredaron y solo les quedo de otra que regresar enredados ya que no podían quitarse la vinchas, y sus hermanos los habían marcado con una de las balas de pintura a cada uno-_

_-Bard, ya deja de reírte, esto no me agrada, todavía que me haces jugar obligada termino enredada al imbécil number 1!-_

_-Brute, ya para de reírte, no es divertido estar enredado a ella!-_

-alto, ósea que ese estúpido juego fue idea de sus hermanos!-

-si y ahí no termina-

_Luego de que estuviéramos separados devuelta, decidieron hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones en nuestros sándwiches, les vaciaron una botella completa de salsa picante en cada uno y_

_-aaaaaahhhhhhhh-gritaron los verdecitos_

_-Kaoru que te pasa-dijo Bard con una botella de agua en la mano_

_-que te paso Kaurutse?-dijo Brute con una botella de agua en la mano_

_Cuando los dos verdecitos se les lanzan encima les quitan el agua de las manos y se la beben como desesperados_

_-Brute, que mierda le pusiste a mi sándwich?-_

_-la misma pregunta va para ti Bard!-_

_-jeje, solo un poquito de salsa picante- dicen mientras sacan las botellas de la salsa vacías estaba rico?_

_-querían matarnos o qué?-grito Kaoru_

_-no solo era un inofensiva broma-Dijo Bard_

_-inofensiva!, inofensiva y nos deja así la lengua-dicen los verdecito mientras sacan la lengua y están completamente rojas sangre y con pequeños granitos como los sapitos que te salen cuando te mordéis_

_-Uy creo que se nos paso la mano Bard-_

_-Lo sé-_

_-Idiota!-dijo Kaurutse antes de irse_

_-Imbécil!-le dijo Kaoru antes de irse_

_-Esperen… ups! Jeje fue sin querer-_

_-Me da igual!-le grito Kaurutse desde el otro lado del Bosque a su hermana_

_-No me importa!-le grito Kaoru desde la otra punta del bosque (ellos estaban en el medio Kaoru se fue a la derecha y Kaurutse a la izquierda)_

_**Fin flashback**_

-eso es maldad!-aseguraron los verdes

-considerando que son sus hermanos, si-dijeron los rojos

-Hola, disculpen que interrumpa su charla pero, Vincent, Kiana, Butch, Buttercup, Deberán presentarse en público, ya que con mis hermanas decidimos hacer que nuestros alumnos demostraran algo en lo que son buenos y que no sabían que lo eran, por lo tanto ustedes 4 será Artes Musicales, y me mandaron decirles Que Blossom y Brick deberán presentarse haciendo esculturas artísticas y Bubbles y Boomer deberán presentarse tomando un video de fotografías muy bien planeadas, con sus compañeros.-

-De acuerdo señorita Hastlerin Gracias, Butch, Butter se animas a cantar la canción clara?-

-chicos antes de que decidan, deberán ir con Mildred, pueden ir ahora, si quieren pueden ir sus hermanos-

Todos:-ok-

Entran en el salón de Artes Musicales

-Chicos, hola, veo que ya saben, vienen a ver que van a hacer?-

-Si Mildred-

-Oh, donde están mis modales, hola, Me llamo Mildred, y soy la profesora se podría decir pero más que eso soy una consejera de artes musicales, supongo que ustedes dos son las hermanas de Buttercup y ustedes dos los hermanos de Butch, un placer-

-Si, un placer conocerla, soy Blossom, ella es Bubbles, y ellos son Brick y Boomer-dijo señalando respectivamente a cada uno

-Si por supuesto, Bueno chicos y que estuvieron pensando?-

-emm… bueno Vincent y Kiana quieren que cantemos "clara" y nosotros teníamos pensado cantar "4 minutes" o "Creo en Ti"-dijo Buttercup

-Me parece Bien pero tienen que ser mas canciones que les parece si aparte de esas cantan, "Beso en la boca", o "Refundación" y Vincent y Kiana también tendrían que cantar unas canciones ellos dos solos asique que tal si también cantan "Cuando Yo te vi" y "Como decirte que te quiero"?-

-Está bien Mildred, pero no son muchas?-

-No porque no serán todas el mismo día, serán en distintos días durante las semanas-

-ok-

-que bailes pensaron?-

-Yo quiero un Árabe-Dijo la peliblanca

-Yo quiero música brasilera-dijo el peliblanco

-Yo pensaba en algo tipo con la canción "el bombón asesino"-dijo la azabache

-Yo pensaba en algo estilo salsa, o algo así-

-Sus ideas son todas geniales las haremos todas y metemos también un Tango y un Vals-

-No son muchos?-

-No porque los harán en diferentes momentos-

-ah ok-

-que les parece si practicamos algo mañana mismo ¿si?-

-De acuerdo-

-claro-

-si-

-ok-

El viernes de esa semana….

-Oiga podría decirme quienes son Butch y Buttercup?-pregunto una chica alta de cabello corto y ojos verdes(Brute) acompañada de dos chicas mas (Berseck y Brat) y tres chicos que parecían de su edad (Brownie, Buddy y Bard), una chica bastante rara de cabello castaño(Himeko), un chico de cabello castaño (Mitch), un grupo de gente con la piel verde, un mono gigante, una chica como de unos 10 años (Kuriko), un chico de cómo 16 (Dai), uno de cómo 8 (Show), un cosa 1que ni idea de que era pero era toda rosada (Fuzzy), un enano con sombrero (el alcalde), una mujer con el pelo pelirrojo medio rubio con un vestido rojo (la Srta. Bello), un hombre con una bata (el profesor), un niño igual al hombre con bata(ken) y un perro robot(Puchie)

-Ehh claro ven aquellos dos con cabello negro largo, orejas negras con rayas verdes y colas negras con rayas verdes?-

-si-

-son ellos-

-gracias- el grupo se dirige hacia los chicos que les indicaron Bard y Brute encabezan las filas, se acercan hasta ellos, Bard toma una de las colas negras la de la chica ya que es la que tiene el pelo más largo y Brute toma la del chico

-1, 2 3-susurran y tiran de las colas al mismo tiempo

-waunhg!-sonó como un par de gatos

-pero que mierda te… Brute-Dijo Butch

-Que mierda te crees que…. Bard-dijo Buttercup

-si aquí estamos hola, sorpresa, y no vinimos solos-

-Hola hermanita, hola hermana-saludaron el pelirrojo y la pelirroja a Blossom

-Hola hermanita!-saludo Buddy

-Hermano que hay!-saludo la pelirroja

-Como has estado hermanito?-saludo Brat

-Bien creo, hola Brat!-

-Buddy!-

-Hola Brownie, hola Kuriko-

-Nada nuevo Berseck-

-genial!-dijeron los verdecitos para susurrar luego-esto no podía ponerse peor-

-que dijeron?-pregunto Dai

-ah nada Dai-

-mentira si dijeron algo!-

-claro que no Show fue solo su imaginación-

-Chicos quienes son ellos?-pregunto el profesor señalando a Vincent y Kiana

-A ellos son Vincent y Kiana, son nuestros compañeros, y mejores amigos…-dijo Butter

-asique mejores amigos eh? Qué bien me encanta que ya tengan amistades-

-profesor no creo que esa amistad le agrade-

-porque lo dices Bubbles?-

-porque son iguales a ellos-

-ósea que ahora son, 4 locos, psicópatas, agresivos, vengativos, groseros, lentos y pervertidos!-exclamo ken al borde del paro cardiaco

-si-respondieron los 4 con orejas en la cabeza-oye!, porque todos dicen lo mismo? Es ofensivo!-

-perdón-dijo Ken

-no importa-dijeron los cuatro con las orejas de sus cabezas bajas

-oye qué hora es?-pregunto Kiana

-las doce y media-

-ah, QUE! –dijeron los 4 antes de salir corriendo-VAMOS TARDE!-

-tarde para qué?-pregunto Brute

-ni idea-respondieron los Rowdys y las Power que quedaron

1 hora después los chicos que se habían desaparecido se dirigían hacia la habitación de los verdecitos y se chocaron con el resto de su grupo, decidieron seguir con todo ese montón de gente detrás y llegar a su habitación

-y aquí es-

-mas que habitación parece apartamento!-

-je si lo sabemos bien, son la una y media, ustedes almorzaron?-

-pues no-

-entonces tendremos que cocinar nosotros-dijeron los verdes algo resignados

-no nos vamos a intoxicar!-

-no se van a intoxicar para su información con todo respetos, pero Butch y Buttercup son muy buenos en la cocina-

-enserio?-

-pues claro, yo la señorita Hastlerin se los afirma, y es mas yo me quedare a comer aquí-

-okey siéntense- dijo Butter dirigiéndose a la cocina en donde había una mesa muy grande que daba para ellos perfectamente y podían entrar más personas, se dirigieron a la cocina y se pusieron a cocinar, mientras vincent y Kiana ponían la mesa, al ratito estaba servido

La señorita Hastlerin y los 4 adolescentes comían muy animadamente mientras los otros lo miraban con algo de miedo a ser intoxicados-cómanlo está completamente bien, y si no se lo comen ustedes me lo llevare para mí y los maestros saben es un deleite!-afirmo la señorita Hastlerin

-ok-dijo el resto y comenzaron a comer luego del primer bocado, se abalanzaban sobre sus platos casi matándose

-ALTO!-se escucho el fuerte grito de Buttercup-que quieren destruir nuestra cocina coman de forma ordenada si es posible, y si rompen algo lo pagan ustedes, y lo que ensucien que no sea dentro de lo normal irán a limpiarlo ustedes asique tranquilitos, no nos quieren conocer enojados-dijo esto último mirando a Butch mientras formaba una sonrisa malvada en su cara al igual que Butch

-ah ya de acuerdo, pero ya los conocemos enojados-

-Brute no nos provoques-

-si los provoco si quiero, los conocemos enojados, no traten de asustarnos con eso-

-Grrrr-gruñeron los dos verdes

La señorita Hastlerin, los tomo de un brazo a cada uno y les dijo-no aun chicos, contrólense, por ahora- ambos chicos asintieron se pararon de la mesa y comenzaron a juntar las cosas, ya que en la pelea se habían acabado la comida

La señorita Hastlerin se despidió cortésmente de todos allí presente y se llevo con ella a Butch, Buttercup, Vincent y Kiana, y les dijo al resto-pueden venir si quieren, pero es hora de entrenar en el instituto animalia no dejamos de entrenar jamás-el resto de los allí presentes decidieron ir con ellos también, se pararon y los siguieron a un patio muy grande en una habitación se encontraban todos allí, en una mesa se fueron y se sentaron junto a otros familiares de estudiantes.

-Alumnos del animalia, formación por favor-dijo la señorita Hastlerin enseguida todos los estudiantes del instituto se pararon, se formaron todos en filas, con las piernas juntas brazos en la espalda y cabeza en alto

- Brick desde cuando Esos dos hacen caso?-

-ni idea Bloss ni idea-

-Hoy vamos a entrenar, primero tienen que crear su armamento, los equipos son por bases, base 1 levanten la mano a medida que son llamados y vengan a retirar sus cosas para crear su armamento y sus wolkietokies

Vincent Botres

Butch Jojo

Kiana Méndez

Buttercup Utonium

-Muy bien vengan a retirar sus herramientas, apenas las tengan pueden comenzar a armar sus cosas-les dijo la señorita Hastlerin mientras les daba una caja a cada uno-los familiares de ellos si quieren pueden acercarse a ver que hacen-

Se acercaron a la mesa todos lo que venían por parte de Butch y Buttercup y una niña de unos 4 años de edad idéntica a Kiana y un niño de unos 5 años idéntico a Vincent en pequeños y luego una chica de cómo unos 16 años igual a vincent en mujer y un chica de unos 8 años igual a Kiana pero un poco más pequeña

-Giselle, Eli, no sabía que venían-

-Hermanita te extrañe!-exclamo la pequeña abrazando a Kiana

-Kiana nosotras siempre vamos a estar aquí para ti, como estas vincent perdón que no te saludara antes, ah hola ustedes deben ser los nuevos amigos de mi hermana soy Giselle un placer-

-Igualmente, soy Buttercup y el es Butch-

-Un placer-les dijo Butch

-Joelin, Joel, no crei que vinieran-

-hermanito, yo si iva a venir y Joel no quería estar lejos de su hermano-

-Bueno, luego hablamos todos bien, ahora Butch Butter les parece si nos ponemos a trabajar-

-a claro Kiana-

-Tendriamos que armar por lo menos 3 bombam moloctof para cada uno y tener encendedor a mano, 2 pistolas cada uno, municiones, una daga cada uno, un arco varias flechas, y algunas granadas-aseguro Vincent

-Para que se van a la guerra?-pregunto Berseck a forma de burla

-Masomenos, siempre hay que estar preparados, tenemos que tener flechas normales y las que explotan, y una daga de reserva uno nunca sabe-confirmo Butch

-Y ustedes saben armar todo eso? O.O-pregunto Brownie sorprendido

-pues claro!-

-Wow :o impresionante O.O –dijo Brick

-no tanto-dijo Buttercup mientras con unas pinzas sostenía dos cables y Butch los soldaba

Media hora después

-Venimos en 5-dijo Kiana caminando seguida de los otros tres

A los 5 minutos ven venir a Butch y a Vincent vestidos con unos panalones verde militar y una chaqueta verde militar y unas botas negras, y junto a ellos ven a Buttercup y a Kiana con unas calzas ajustadas de color verde militar y una chaqueta ajustada verde militar además de unas botas negras

-wow –fue lo único que alcanzo salir de la boca de Dai

-O.O :O -el resto solo pudo quedar con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos

-aun no estamos listos, -dijo Butter para que ella y sus compañeros se dirijieran a la mesa en donde había unos cinturones negros que se pusieron en la cintura y las chicas se pusieron un cinturón pequeños en la pantorrilla izquierda y uno un poco mas pequeño que el de la cintura en la parte de su pierna sobre la rodilla y los chicos se pusieron unos citurones mas pequeños en sus brazos arriba de los codos-bien, tres granadas cada uno dos pistolas, municiones, tres bombas moloctof, encendedor, flechas y una arco ah y el wolkietokie-dijo mientras se colocaban todas esas cosas en sus cinturones, las flechas en su espalda en uno de esos cosos en los que portan flechas y el arco en su mano

-Una daga y una de reserva-la cual todos guardaron dentro de su bota derecha

-Wow ahora si creo que se van a la guerra-Dijo Dai

-O.O =O :O O.O-todo el resto quedo con la boca bien abierta y ojos como platos

-Bienvenidas queridas familias al entrenamiento del instituto animalia-dijo Kiana

-muy bien, van a entrar cada base a uno de estos campos de entrenamiento, tienen enemigos programados, el objetivo es llegar a la base enemiga y llevarte la banderita con el logo del instituto, sus familias pueden ver todo desde el otro lado de las pantallas, no queremos que ellos corran riesgos-

Todos-Ok-

Todos los familiares siguieron a los integrantes de la base 1(Butch, Buttercup, Vincent y Kiana)

-los estaremos viendo chicos-dijo el profesor

-ok muy bien,-dice Butter mientras entra al campo de entrenamiento seguida de sus compañeros-bien si es necesario nos dividiremos Butch y yo seremos un equipo y ustedes serán el otro-

-Ummm porque quieres hacer equipo con Butch eh?-dijo vincent con una sonrisa socarrona y mirada picara

-Idiotas, es porque somos contrapartes, es mas fácil hacer equipo juntos-

-Ay como la defiendes Butch-dijo Kiana con una mirada picara y una sonrisa ladina

Ambos verdecitos les dan un golpe en la cabeza –Idiotas!-

-au porque el zape?-se quejo Kiana

-si encerio dolio-opino el peliblanco

-por idiotas!-dijeron los verdecitos

-ahora entiendo porque dicen que es mas fácil hacer equipo juntos, si piensan y hacen lo mismo sin siquiera acordarlo con anticipación!-dijo Kiana

-tanto los rojitos como los azulitos pueden hacer eso, y aveces lo hacemos todos al mismo tiempo pero normalmente solo entre contrapartes-explico Butch

-cool!-dijo vincent

-si es bastante genial, pero tiene sus partes malas-aseguro la ojiverdes

-como cual?-pregunto vincent

-pues al pensar lo mismo sabes exactamente como reaccionara el otro ante otras cosas, sabes todos los secretos el uno del otro y… Esperen porque hablamos de esto ahora si tenemos que hacer un plan de ataque?!-dijo la azabache

-pues salió el tema porque…-

-NO IMPORTA COMO MIERDA SALIO EL TEMA! Hay que hacer el maldito plan para atacar ahora!-dijeron los verdecitos

-como decía en un principio ustedes harán equipo y yo sere equipo con Butch, en cualquier caso nos mantendremos comunicados con los walkietokies y …-continuo diciendo la azabache

-y que?-pregunto Kiana

-Shhhh! No escuchan eso?-dijo mientras movia sus orejas como tratando de oir mejor

-yo si lo oigo, es un…. Grupo de ataque hay que esconderse y atacar en forma de emboscada-

-es un buen plan, seguiremos el plan de Butch-

-y a ustedes quienes los nombro lideres?-

-nadie, pero si tienen una mejor idea díganla ahora o seguiremos el plan de Butch-

-…..-

-eso pensé, nos dividiremos en grupos de dos y atacaremos ahora a esconderse-dijo Butter mientras se acercaba a una árbol siendo seguida por Butch, luego de que trepara a ese árbol con algo de ayuda de su contraparte

-aquí verdecitos, peliblancos contesten-dijo Butch atraves del wolkietokie

-aquí peliblancos, todo bien por aquí, esperamos su señal verdecitos-se escucho del otro lado

-deacuerdo, a la de tres 1, 2,3 ataquen!-dijo Buttercup cuando sus amigos y ellos comenzaron a lanzarles flechas a los que atacaban y por ultimo cada uno encendio una bomba moloctof y las dejaron allí para luego salir corriendo sin perseguidores, cuando se volvieron a juntar…

-bien hecho!-dijo Kiana cuando se ven rodeados por un monton de enemigo roboticos-una emboscada, utilizamos espalda contra espalada?-el resto solo asintió y se colocarons en un circulo que se unian los unos con los otros por sus hombros, cada uno sacon sus pistolas y les dispararon a los que atacaban

-bien, debemos llegar a la base que es esa de allí-dijo Butch señalando-han de haber por lo menos 100 enemigos por habitación tomemos la bandera y utilicemos granadas para salir de allí-

-esta bien, pero para entrar escalemos por fuera, los haremos por equipos-dijo vincent-listos, vamos- todos se dirigieron hacia la base, era una torre muy grande, se separaron en equipos y empezaron a escalar

Mientras tanto del otro lado de las cámaras, es decir fuera del circuito de entrenamiento viendo por las pantallas…

-Vieron como atacan, atacan a a ….-dijo Bubbles

-a matar-continuo Boomer

-es increíble, como planean estrategias de ataque tan rápido-dijo brick

-brick tiene razón, nunca los vi trabajar en equipo-confirmo Blossom

Mientras tanto dentro de la base enemiga…

-bien, ya tenemos la bandera ahora solo hay que eliminar al resto e irnos-dijo vincent, los 4 bajaron y tomaron 2 granadas cada uno una en cada mano les quitaron el seguro las arrojaron dentro del edificio y huyeron de allí,1 minuto después todo había explotado y ellos venían saliendo del circuito de entrenamiento

-wow, es increíble-dijo dai mientras los 4 chicos salian de allí encontrandosse con toda su familia

-y después dicen que brute y yo somos malvados,sádicos y medio asesinos-

-mataron a todos los enemigos sin necesidad si ya tenían la bandera, ni bard ni yo hacemos eso por favor!-

-era necesario-aseguro la ojiverdes (Butter)

-no te creo ya tenían la banderita esa para que liquidar a la base entera-pregunto Berseck

-por el hecho de que, los enemigos como ellos son unos asesinos, no leyeron su historial, nosotros si-dijo el azabache

-habia que liquidarlos, según su historial habían matado ya a millones de individuos-dijo la peliblanca

-ademas si no los hubiésemos liquidado nos habrían seguido y habrían terminado muertos de todas formas, era mas fácil acabarlos de primera-aseguro el peliblanco

* * *

**Bien y eso es todo por ahora, si quedaron como medio loscos psicópatas pero bueno fue lo que se me ocurrió**

**Gracias por leer y dejen reviews!**

**Chaito!**


End file.
